Darkness And Fire
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: ¿Por qué cierto lindo roba tumbas odia tanto al Faraón? He aquí mi punto de vista de lo que pudo haber pasado. Tal vez la idea no sea muy original pero me gustó como quedó nn MUY ANGST (Para llorar T.T) REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! (O lloraré TT)


**"****Darkness And Fire****"**

**N/A Otro ficcie Angst!!! ( Me está empezando a gustar este género n.nU) Y Bueno… por primera vez mi fic se centra en cierto adorable Ladrón de Tumbas!!! w Sé que la idea no es muy original que digamos y es material un poco usado, pero de todas formas quería escribir este fic y me gustó como me quedó nn**

**ACLARACIONES!!! En este fic utilizaré el verdadero nombre de Bakura: Tozokuoh (Gracias Dreigon!!! nn) Aclaro para que luego no haiga confusiones y luego '¿Quién es ese? ¿Sale en YugiOh? Creí que ibas a hablar de Bakura…' -.-U**

**WARNINGS!!! Este fic es R por contenido de violencia y otras cosillas no  muy agradables para mentes sensibles -.-U**

**DEDICACIONES!!!!!!!!**** Dedico este fic a mi Amiga Dreigon (por ser tan buena conmigo snif!!! T.T) Gracias viejuchis!! Sin tu apoyo no me hubiera animado a subir este fic n-n; También a mi Primuchis, espero que este leyendo esto, quedes contenta, y me regales un dibujo de Malik/Mariku ñ-**

**"Hablando"**

**_Pensando_**

-------

Suave y ligera la brisa de la mañana en aquel lugar.

Salió de su casa estirándose y restregándose los ojos para disipar el sueño.

Aún no salía el sol completamente pero tenía que ir temprano a la panadería para su trabajo.

Su madre aún dormía y no se atrevería a despertarla de todas forma. Trabajaba ya lo suficiente como para robarle sus horas de sueño.

El pequeño se acercó a el lugar donde su madre dormí y deposito un pequeño beso de despedida antes de salir a las semi oscuras calles de su aldea.

Caminó un par de casas antes de llegar hasta la susodicha tienda.

El panadero estaba ahí, apenas destrancando la entrada de la panadería. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

El viejo le dirigió una amable sonrisa mientras el chico le ayudaba a abrir el lugar. Al estar adentró el pequeño abrió las ventanas y fue en busca de una escoba para comenzar a limpiar el lugar.

Luego, al terminar, ayudaba al panadero a amasar y hornear el pan, para luego acomodarlo en sus respectivas canastas para cuando la clientela llegase.

Finalmente asistía para atender y cobrarle  la gente que iba a comprar pan. Terminando sus labores justo 6 tercios después del medio día (que serían como las 2 de la tarde), recibiendo como pago 4 hogazas de pan.

El chico volvía a su casa para encontrarse a su madre sentada frente al diminuto fogón que poseían mientras tejía y sazonaba una pequeña ollita de atole.

La gentil mujer sonreía cálidamente a su pequeño hijo antes de servirle un plato de aquel guiso. Este devolvía la sonrisa y procedía a comer su única comida del día con sus dos hogazas de pan correspondientes.

Así era su vida diaria desde que su padre había muerto.

Bueno, en realidad era la única vida que había llegado a conocer desde que tenía conciencia. Aunque su madre se desvivía contándole historias sobre su padre, él no podía recordar siquiera su rostro, por más que quisiera. Incluso le comentaba constantemente lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, había sacado su plateado cabello y la expresión de su rostro, sin embargo sus ojos rojizos eran herencia de su madre.

Pues después de todo, su padre había fallecido cuando él solo tenía 4 años. Según su madre, había pertenecido al honroso ejército del Faraón de Egipto como un noble general. Lo curioso era que ahora ya nadie se acordaba de él ni del prestigio que había dejado a su apellido.

Primero tuvieron que cambiar la casa en la que vivían por una aún más modesta y pequeña. Sólo contaba con un cuarto que tenía un par de camas en una esquina, una silla y un pequeño fogón en el otro lado, además de un par de canastas donde tenían sus ropas, sábanas y trastos en los que comían.

Su madre había tenido que trabajar tejiendo ropas de lana para luego venderlas, incluso, a veces, cosía una que otra prenda. Todo esto para ganar lo indispensable para comprar aceite para las velas, leña para el fogón y ,a veces, verduras para un caldo.

Sin embargo él no aceptó tener que permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras veía como su madre hacía todo lo posible por sacarlos adelante, y ya que ella no le permitía aprende el oficio de tejer o remendar, tuvo que ir entre la aldea a buscar alguna cosa que podría hacer para ganar dinero o al menos algo de comida. Lo cual no era nada fácil, por que nadie se animaría a confiarle un trabajo  un chiquillo de 6 años.

Pero, al ver su decisión y terquedad (por decirlo de algún modo) el amable y anciano dueño de la panadería decidió darle una oportunidad. Así, consiguió el trabajo. Sus deberes eran limpiar, ayudar a hacer el pan, acomodarlo en su lugar y atender a la clientela. Obviamente solo ayudaba, pero en pago recibía siempre 4 hogazas de pan, suficientes para él y para su madre.

Al regresar a su casa comía y luego salía a caminar por entre los árboles en las afueras de la aldea.

Debería mencionar que se localizaba en un oasis, un enorme oasis. Incluso llegaba a parecer tan grande como una de esas ciudades famosas de las que tanto se oían hablar.

Al pasear por ahí a veces, en un golpe de suerte, se encontraba una palmera repleta de cocos maduros y podía bajarlos para compartirlos con su madre.

Con el tiempo ya sabía cual palmera daba cocos maduros en cada semana específica.

Así había acostumbrándose a vivir, no era la gran vida de lujos y demás, pero al menos tenía que comer a diario (aunque sea una sola comida al día)…

--

Estaba por cumplir los 8 años cuando una serie de ideas comenzaron a atacar su mente a diario. Sobre su familia, su padre, y su vida actual.

Su padre había dado su vida en aquella guerra, ¿no? ¿Entonces por que nadie lo recordaba o les otorgaban una mejor vida? Él había ayudado a la protección de la grandeza de Egipto, entonces Egipto les debía mucho a ellos, su familia.

Solía enojarse ante ese pensamiento, pero su madre nunca parecía reclamar nada con respecto a aquello. ¿Acaso en verdad estaba conforme con la vida que llevaban?

Dormirse hasta altas horas de la noche, comer nada más que maíz en pan o en atole y esperanzarse de que la naturaleza les brinde un poco de fruta para variar. I siquiera haber probado una vez en su vida el sabor a la carne y el conformarse con las desgastadas sábanas con las que pretendían cubrirse del frío, ¿Acaso llamaba a eso vida?

Eso era sobre vivencia.

No podía evitar dejar de pensar en ello. Lo había escuchado por casualidad mientras lo platicaban un par de personas mayores en la panadería y desde entonces no podía quitárselo de la mente. Era un concepto nuevo para él que le abría nuevas puertas de cómo ver la vida.

Pasaba tardes enteras pensando en alguna manera de otorgarle una mejor vida a su madre. Ella se lo merecía. Pero por más que trataba no buscaba como. Aún no era mayor de edad como para conseguir un trabajo digno y el aventurarse en los desiertos de Egipto en busca de una vida mejor era demaciado arriesgado.

Uno de esos tantos días en que su mente estaba inmersa en aquello, sus pies lo llevaron a un lugar que nunca antes había visitado. Era un claro amplio cubierto de abundante pasto verde.

Al comenzar a examinar el lugar su vista se posó en un grupillo de ovejas pastando. Era extraño. No había nadie cuidándolas, cualquiera podría decir que eran salvajes. Aunque, ¿quién ha oído hablar de ovejas salvajes? Al menos él no. Y mucho menos en un oasis como en el que se encontraba…

Se sentó en una roca sin dejar de mirar a las ovejas intensamente. Después de bastante tiempo ellas seguían pastando y nadie aparecía para ver por ellas.

Justo un pensamiento asaltó su intranquilidad.

Resultaría tan fácil coger una y llevársela a su madre. Así podrían comer carne por primera vez. Después de todo no había nadie, ¿o si? Si lo hubiera ya habría aparecido desde hacía ratos.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a las ovejas lentamente. Escogió una de las pequeñas para que pudiera ser fácil llevársela. Así cuando la atrapó la controló con facilidad, se la puso en hombros y comenzó a correr hacia su casa lo más rápido que podía.

La pequeña oveja no pesaba casi nada por lo que tuvo mucha agilidad para abrirse camino a su casa. Y a pesar de lo que hubiera pensado, la oveja no hizo ningún ruido de protesta y permaneció callada todo el viaje.

Por fin llegó hasta su casa con una enorme euforia llenando su pecho sin poder esperar más a mostrarle su reciente adquisición a su madre. Ella, como siempre, se encontraba concentrada en algún trabajo tejiendo.

"Oh, hoy llegaste un poco más temprano…" dijo la mujer mientras se volteaba hacia su hijo pero se calló de pronto al ver lo que traía este a sus espaldas. "¿De dónde sacaste esa oveja?"

"Me la encontré" dijo rápidamente el pequeño para desviar el tema "¿No es genial? Ahora podremos comer carne!! Si nos apuramos tendremos una rica cena!!" al terminar corrió hasta una canasta en busca de un pequeño cuchillo bien afilado dispuesto a matar al cordero, pero su madre lo tomó por la muñeca repentinamente provocando que lo soltara de inmediato.

"No estoy jugando" dijo firmemente "¿De dónde sacaste esa oveja Tozokuoh?"

"Ya te he dicho que me la encontré madre" replicó el chico de cabellos plateados mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su madre, el cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Lo robaste?"

"NO!" dijo rápidamente entornando sus ojos rojizos pero al encontrarse con los de su madre los bajó rápidamente "…No lo s

"¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!"

"Si! Es que, había un claro… y las ovejas estaban sueltas… y pues yo solo tomé una" terminó el pequeño sin levantar la mirada.

"Tozokuoh, esta oveja debe ser de alguien! No tienes derecho a tomarla sin permiso! Eso se llama _robar_!"

"Pero no había nadie quién las cuidara!!"

"Pero la oveja tiene marca de dueño!" dijo la madre señalando un pequeño cordón rojo alrededor de una de las patas del animal.

"…N-no me di cuenta…" comenzó el chico nervioso.

"Era obvio Tozokuoh!! Deberías saber perfectamente que aquí en la aldea es imposible que existan animales de ganado salvajes!! Por Ra, estamos en medio de un oasis!!" exclamó la madre enojada aún sosteniendo la muñeca de su hijo fuertemente.

"Pero de todas formas yo tomo los cocos de las palmeras sin que sean míos!!" reclamó el peliblanco tratando de safarse inútilmente.

"Es distinto!! Los cocos no son de nadie, pero esta oveja tiene dueño!! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?! No puedo creer que te hayas rebajado como un vil ladrón!!"

"DE TODAS FORMAS NO HABÍA NADIE QUE SE DIERA CUENTA QUE HE SIDO YO QUIÉN TOM" LA OVEJA!! AHORA EL ANIMAL ES NUESTRO!!" gritó Tozokuoh pero fue cortado por una sonora cachetada que su madre le había propinado mandándolo al suelo.

El pequeño llevó rápidamente una mano a su mejilla ahora roja. Nunca antes su madre le había puesto un dedo encima, siempre procuraba explicarle las cosas cuando hacía algo malo o se equivocaba en algo.

Rápidamente sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No era el hecho que le doliera la cachetada, si no por qué su madre despreciaba el esfuerzo que hacía para ayudarle y lo patética que era su vida.

"¡¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?!" demandó el chico con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "Contrabajo tenemos para comer!! ¡¿Por que no me permites conservar esta oveja aunque sea por esta vez?! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en mantener la patética excusa de vida que tenemos?!" La mujer permaneció en silencio.

"Por que, entonces, no sería una buena madre" explicó.

"Pero eso no nos ayuda en nada!! Desde que padre murió ya nadie se acuerda de que él dio su vida por el faraón o por Egipto!! A nadie le importa!!! ¡¿Qué no lo vez?!"

"Sé que nuestra vida es difícil Tozokuoh, pero no debemos caer tan bajo como para robarle a las personas que se esfuerzan tanto en conseguir las cosas"

"Pero aunque nosotros nos esforcemos de igual forma no conseguimos salir de nuestra miseria!! ¡¿Por qué, entonces, ellos merecen más que nosotros?!"

"Por que no todas las vidas son iguales hijo mío, cada una tiene su destino trazado y cada quién debe seguirlo con la mirada en alto de orgullo"

"PERO NO ES JUSTO!!!" exclamó el niño antes de romperse entre sollozos.

La mujer se acercó y lo abrazó gentilmente. Al principio el pequeño se rehusó al contacto pero prontamente se dejó llevar por la calidez de los brazos de su madre.

"Ninguna vida es justa Tozokuoh, es por eso que los dioses crearon la voluntad en el hombre, para que saliera a delante a pesar de las dificultades y nunca se dejarse vencer" explicó mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico sollozante "Así, sólo el que logre vencer todo los obstáculos y caminar todo el camino que se le tiene trazado, será merecedor del paraíso" el chico estaba a punto de replicar algo pero la mujer cayó sus palabras. "No debes ver lo que no tienes, ve lo afortunado que eres. Muchas personas darían por comer a diario como tú, aunque sea una sola comida. Además agradece que estas sano y tienes con qué vestir y un lugar que te proteja de la lluvia. Se que no es justo que se hayan olvidado de tu padre, pero ni el rencor ni la venganza son buenos mi hijo, por que solo terminan dañándote a ti mismo. Es pro eso que no debemos rendirnos, ni hoy ni nunca, Hay que seguir con la frente en alto y demostrarle a las personas que si podemos salir adelante honradamente"

La madre levantó el rostro de su hijo mientras con sus dedos pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a dejar de brotar. El chico fijó sus ojos escarlata en los idénticos de su madre, que expresaban una ternura y paz infinitas. Siempre le relajaba y le hacía olvidar su enojo con sólo verlos. Además sabía que no debía seguir discutiendo, las palabras de su madre tenían sentido.

"Así que, por favor prométeme que nunca en tu vida volverás a robar. Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo Tozokuoh. No haya nada peor que eso"

"Te lo prometo mamá" dijo el chico al que ya, incluso, se le había dibujado una sonrisa. La madre sonrió de igual forma.

"Me alegro… pero ahora tienes que devolver ese cordero" Tozokuoh puso una expresión de angustia.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, el pobre dueño debes estar muy preocupado por su oveja perdida, además no es tuya y sería injusto para aquel hombre que te la quedaras"

Tozokuoh reflexionó un momento ante el hecho de que su madre estaba usando sus mismas palabras en contra suya. En verdad que era una mujer muy sabia y se alegró al saberlo. "De acuerdo" dijo y tomó a la oveja nuevamente en hombros para dirigirse al claro donde la había hallado. La madre quedó muy satisfecha y alegre antes de volver a sus labores.

El pequeño peliblanco caminó un poco desorientado al principio puesto que no recordaba el lugar exacto, pero como si hubieran escuchado sus plegarias pronto volvió a encontrar aquel claro.

Al llegar ahí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un joven de no más de unos 20 años que sostenía una larga vara de madera y rebuscaba entre los arbustos. Al ver al pequeño al joven se le iluminó la cara y corrió hacia él.

"Gracias a Dios!! Encontraste mi cordero perdido!" exclamó felizmente mientras tomaba a la pequeño oveja entre sus brazos "No tengo palabras para agradecerte el que me lo hayas traído de vuelta!! Creí que ya no lo encontraría!!"

Al escuchar esto Tozokuoh no pudo más que bajar la mirada avergonzado "No deberías agradecerme, después de todo yo había robado a tu cordero" dijo con las manos por detrás y haciendo pequeños círculos en el piso con su pie izquierdo "Pero me aconsejaron que debía devolverlo y en verdad comprendí que era muy injusto el tomar algo que no es mío, así que decidí traérselo de vuelta, espero no haberle causado muchas molestias" terminó azorado sin dignarse a levantar la mirada.

El pastor permaneció en silencio unos momentos. "Hiciste bien al devolvérmelo, y estoy sorprendido que lo hayas admitido. Tienes un gran valor" declaró. Al levantar la mirada el pequeño peliblanco pudo ver que el joven ostentaba una franca sonrisa.

Le sonrió de igual forma "Si hay algo que pudiera hacer como pago para enmendar mi error con usted…" comenzó tímidamente.

El pastor pensó por unos segundos "De hecho hay algo. Sígueme" dijo mientras daba media vuelta.

Tozokuoh lo siguió hasta que llegaron al frente de una casa no muy grande pero muy bonita. El pastor soltó al cordero mientras se acercaba a otro que se encontraba amarrado en un árbol.

"¿Sabes cómo trasquilar ovejas y cómo limpiar la carne de cordero?" preguntó el joven mientras desataba al animal. El peliblanco supo a lo que se refería de inmediato, había visto de lejos como algunas personas lo hacían pero no había aprendido el oficio.

"No" dijo sinceramente "Pero puedo aprender" agregó con decisión.

El pastor sonrió y procedió a enseñarle.

El pequeño trataba de no perder detalle alguno y retener toda la información que podía. Cuando terminaron de quitarle toda la lana, el joven desangró al animal y le mostró a Tozokuoh cómo se debía separar la grasa de la carne, cual era buena y cual no servía.

El peliblanco ayudó a sostener mientras el pastor cortaba y luego este le dio chance de que lo intentara. Al principio se sentía inseguro, pero luego fue agarrando confianza y así hasta que terminaron de clasificar toda la carne.

"Vaya, eres muy bueno aprendiendo" comentó el pastor alegremente, el chico le sonrió "Y a todo esto aún no nos hemos presentado! Mi nombre es Isaías hijo de Melqueis, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Soy Tozokuoh, hijo de Amón"

"Oh, ¿no fue tu padre aquel famoso general que protegía al Faraón de Egipto?" preguntó y al pequeño se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y emoción.

"Si, es él!"

"Um, yo llegué a conocerlo cuando tenía tu edad, era un buen hombre, debes estar orgulloso de él"

"Si, lo estoy" dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Su madre tenía razón y se sentía muy feliz de descubrir que así era.

Hablando de su madre, ya estaba anocheciendo y sería mejor volver a casa.

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Mi madre debes estar muy preocupada por dónde este" dijo antes de hacer ademán de adentrarse en el bosque.

"Espera!" lo detuvo Isaías antes de recoger algo entre sus manos y aventárselo al peliblanco, quién lo atrapó rápidamente. "Consérvalo, te lo has ganado"

Tozokuoh desenvolvió lo que tenía para ver con sorpresa que se trataba de un buen pedazo de carne sin nada de grasa. Le sonrió y le dio múltiples veces las gracias.

"¿Sabes? Nunca había tenido a un aprendiz tan listo como tú, quizás podrías volver para ayudarme" comentó el pastor.

"Por supuesto, vendré todas las tardes, lo prometo!"

"Me alegra escucharlo, te estaré esperando Tozokuoh, hijo de Amón"

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre se lleno de gozo al enterarse de la buena nueva. Su hijo sería aprendiz de un buen pastor y le habían regalado una considerable porción de carne. Esa noche cenaron como nunca antes y Tozokuoh no podía aguantar las ganas de que fuera mañana para aprender aún más cosas sobre el pastoreo y las ovejas.

--

Había pasado ya un largo año desde aquello.

Tozokuoh iba en las mañanas a ayudar al panadero para ganar 4 hogazas de pan y por las tardes iba con Isaías quien le enseñaba el oficio y de vez en cuando le regalaba un trozo de carne o le daba 4 monedas de plata, con lo que ayudaba a su madre.

Cada vez pensaba más en la ideología de su madre. Su vida había mejorado aún más y se sentía cada vez más capaz y cada vez estaba más seguro de que podía ofrecerle a su madre una mejor vida.

Ahora que 'trabajaba' con Isaías, este, después de enterarse del oficio de su madre, le daba cada semana un lote de lana para que su madre pudiera tejer unas mantas con ello. Luego les pagaba generosamente con lo que poco a poco habían cambiado su vida.

Incluso ya habían construido un pequeño jardín en la parte posterior de su casa donde plantaron un poco de maíz y unos tubérculos para comer y vender. Su madre le había hecho una túnica nueva y también un par de sandalias. Sin contar que habían cambiado sus sábanas por nuevas, regalando las anteriores a personas más necesitadas.

Constantemente su madre decía que el pastor era un ángel que se les había enviado desde el cielo, o cómo quién diría, un enviado de los dioses.

Por su parte, su madre nunca cambiaba de vestimenta. Que él supiera ella sólo tenía 3 mudas de ropa y todas eran de color negro. Ella le explicó una vez que las mujeres casadas siempre tenían que vestir de negro y ella se sentía muy orgullosa al hacerlo.

Aquel día prometía ser de lo mejor. El viento le soplaba en el rostro agradablemente y el cielo semi despejado prometía la tan esperada lluvia por la noche. Incluso había aprendido a predecir el clima, lo cual era indispensable en el pastoreo, además claro de aprender la filosofía de las ovejas y como los animales podían ser tan simples en su vida, solo comían y dormían, sin preocuparse de nada más y sin embargo parecían saber mucho más que los hombres.

Tozokuoh salió de la panadería temprano ese día. El pan se había vendido más rápido de lo normal y el trabajo se había terminado.

Caminaba feliz hacia su casa cuando en el camino un par de chicos solo un año mayor que él lo sorprendieron al doblar la esquina.

"Nos volvemos a ver Tozokuoh"

"Creí que había entendido la lección la última vez" La verdad no le caían nada bien aquellos chicos. Hacía un par de semanas había tenido una riña con ellos y los había puesto en su lugar.

"Pero de que hablas, tú eres el cobarde que nos ha estado evitando" Era verdad. Su madre, al enterarse de la pelea, le había dicho que pelear nunca traería nada bueno, y por lo cual debería de evitar a toda costa el provocar una. Por eso había evadido la posibilidad de una pelea cuando se encontraba con esos dos.

"Hm, es solo que llegué a la conclusión de que ustedes no valen mi tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Lo que pasa es que eres un bastardo cobarde"

"No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre!" gritó el peliblanco enojándose rápidamente. Podía soportar que le dijeran lo que fuera, pero no que se metieran con su madre.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso te duele lo que te decimos? Pues óyelo bien, tu golfa madre se acuesta con los padres de todos los demás, por que le falta un hombre en casa que la haga realizarse" dijo el chico y ambos comenzaron a reírse. Tozokuoh de inmediato sacó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto de su túnica y amenazó a los chicos con el, provocando que sus risas se cortaran.

"Retira lo dicho" ordenó con sus ojos brillando de furia.

"Te crees mucho con ese pedazo de metal, o no Tozokuoh?"

"Pues aunque te hagas el valiente no llegarás a ser más que un simple pastor, donde nadie recordará tu nombre como le pasó al fracasado de tu padre"

"RETIRA LO DICHO!!" dijo acercándose de un salto y presionando la hoja afilada del metal en el cuello de uno de los chicos. Este rió.

"Anda, mátame si tienes el valor" retó con una mirada desafiante más Tozokuoh no se movió ni un centímetro. Claro que podía hacerlo, pero la imagen de su madre le venía a la mente y lo hacía más difícil. "O resulta ser un cobarde como tu padre"

"Maldito…!!"

"Tozokuoh!!!" fue la voz que lo había interrumpido. Una niña y un niño iban acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban. Los chicos que habían molestando al peliblanco se alejaron de inmediato no sin antes amenazarlo de que no se quedaría así.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la niña al llegar.

"¿Te molestaban esos dos?" preguntó el chico. Tozokuoh escondió rápidamente el cuchillo y les sonrió.

"Para nada, son sólo un par de cobardes"

Esos dos chicos eran sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Eran hermanos, el mayor (que era dos años mayor que él) se llamaba Sinuhé y la menor (que tenía su misma edad) Sekhmet. El chico vestía una media túnica (sólo la falda) bastante gastada mientras que la pequeña un deteriorado vestido de un solo tirante. Ninguno de los dos tenía zapatos. Los conocía desde pequeño y siempre platicaban y jugaban

"Que bueno que no les diste gusto al rebajarte a pelear con ellos" comentó feliz la niña mientras el viento jugaban con sus claros cabellos castaños.

El peliblanco sonrió nerviosamente "Si, eh?"

"Bueno, solo pasábamos por que creímos que habrían problemas, pero tenemos que irnos por que necesitamos ayudar a nuestros padres" explicó el chico de cabellos negros.

Su hermana asintió y justo en ese instante sus estómagos sonaron reclamando algo de comer. Ambos chico se sonrojaron. "Ehh, es que aún no comemos nada pero seguro que llegando a casa habrá algo de comer!" dijo el mayor rápidamente. La niña asintió con una triste sonrisa tratando de disimular.

Tozokuoh los miró fijamente por unos instantes antes de sacar su par de hogazas de la bolsa y ofrecérselos.

"Oh, no podemos aceptarlos!" dijo la niña rápidamente mientras se ruborizaba. "Son tu comida, tú te lo ganaste"

"Si, nunca podríamos pedirte algo as

"Pero yo quiero dárselos" dijo firmemente el peliblanco "Anden, tómenlos con un presente, vale?" Los hermanos se miraron antes de aceptar gustosos la comida.

"Muchísimas gracias Tozokuoh" dijo Sinuhé sonriendo.

"Si!! Eres como un guardián celestial para nosotros!" exclamó feliz Sekhmet. Tozokuoh se ruborizó.

"Eh, no es nada, en verdad" ambos chicos sonrieron.

"Bueno, ahora si tendremos que irnos" dijo el mayor mientras comenzaban a encaminarse hacia su casa. Pero antes la niña se acercó al peliblanco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras murmuraba un 'gracias'. Luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó sonriendo junto con su hermano.

Tozokuoh se sonrojó ante el acto pero se frotó la mejilla con su mano rápidamente mientras fruncía en entrecejo y murmuraba 'niñas!'. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer esas vergonzosas tonterías? _Definitivamente nunca me casar_.

Siguió hasta que llegó a su casa y allí comió su plato de verduras sin ningún pan, cosa que su madre notó.

"¿Por qué no comes con tus panes cariño?"

"Por que… se los regalé a Sinuhé y Sekhmet" dijo el chico ruborizándose. Esperaba que su madre no se  enojase con él. "¿Estás molesta?"

"Oh cariño, por supuesto que no. Hiciste algo muy noble" felicitó la madre mientras lo abrazaba y le ofrecía una de sus hogazas de pan.

Y tenía razón. Sus pequeños amigos vivían en una mayor miseria. Siempre procuraba ayudarles o regalarles cosas como comida o alguna ropa que no le fuera necesaria, después de todo una solo muda de ropa era más que suficiente.

Eso le recordaba que mañana sería el cumpleaños de Sekhmet y él tenía una par de lindos zapatos que él mismo había hecho para dárselos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo pero la imagen del beso lo hizo sonrojar y enojarse consigo mismo.

"Bueno madre, ya tengo que irme con Isaías. Te veré en la noche!" se despidió Tozokuoh mientras salía pro la puerta trasera.

"Eh, ¿Y que pasó con mi beso?" dijo la madre. El peliblanco hizo un puchero.

"Mamá!! ¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Pero claro!! Pues entonces ¿A quién vas a besar si no es a tu madre?" dijo sin saber que sus palabras tuvieron un extraño efecto en su hijo quién inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido aquella tarde con su castaña amiga.

Por tercera vez en ese día sus mejillas ardieron y se acercó para darle un rápido beso a su madre en la mejilla. "Y no tengo novia!" reclamó mientras se alejaba de su casa.

Su madre se quedó confusa unos momentos antes de sonreír con complicidad y lo bendijo en nombre de Dios para que estuviera protegido.

En verdad que su madre era muy extraña. Que él supiera ella era una hebrea que se había casado con un Egipcio y había aprendido ambas religiones enseñándole a su hijo de igual forma. La reflexión final de su madre era que no importara en que Dios terminara creyendo ya que ambos pedían lo mismo, que la paz reine entre los prójimos. Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo. Prácticamente era lo mismo.

Al llegar donde Isaías vio que este estaba detrás de una oveja recostada en el pasto, lo cual le resultó extraño por que nunca antes lo había visto ¿Sería que estaba enferma?

"He Tozokuoh!! Que bueno que llegaste!!" exclamó el muchacho al ver a su pequeño amigo llegar.

"¿Qué le pasó a esa oveja?" preguntó el chico preocupado.

Entonces Isaías se dispuso a explicarle sobre el ciclo de vida de los animales, sobre como se reproducen y eso. Y por lo cual ahora la oveja estaba a punto de dar a luz a un nuevo miembro de el rebaño.

Tozokuoh ayudó en lo que pudo y maravillado vio como una pequeña cría aparecía y como se reunía con su madre. Antes esto sintió un extraño deseo de algún día poder ver así a su hijo nacer, la imagen de Sekhmet apareció en su mente y de inmediato desechó la idea enojado con sus propios pensamientos.

"Eh, será mejor que se cubras por que el sol ya te ha dejado colorado" exclamó Isaías sonriente. Tozokuoh se ruborizó aún más y rápidamente tomó una larga vara y corrió hacia donde estaban las ovejas. "Oh, ¿Qué le pasó?"

_Tonta Sekhmet. Nunca entenderé a las niñas!!_ Pensó enojado el chico al estar en compañía de las ovejas.

 El resto del día pasó tranquilo. El peliblanco pasó cuidándose las ovejas que incluso hasta llegó a olvidar sus perturbadores pensamientos de la mañana.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo.

"Vaya, lo mejor será regresar con las ovejas" se dijo. Sin embargo al irlas contando notó que una había escapado. "Genial, lo que me faltaba"

Caminó por entre los árboles mientras se iba quedando cada vez más oscuro. Pudo escuchar a la pequeña oveja no muy lejos de él pero vaya que corría rápido la condenada.

Después de largo rato de estarla persiguiendo por fin la halló dentro de una extraña cueva la cual nunca había visto. Atrapó a la oveja cayéndole de sorpresa antes de sonreír. La luna brillaba como nunca por lo cual no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente con la oveja entre sus brazos.

Parecía estar más cerca de lo normal y su resplandor era hipnotizante. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo viéndola de aquel modo, pero de pronto el astro adquirió un tono extrañamente rojizo y la voz de su madre resonó por toda la cueva. "Tozokuoh, no vuelvas a la aldea! Quédate donde estás!!"

El niño soltó a la oveja de la sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su aldea. Los árboles parecían querer evitarlo a toda costa por que varias veces tropezaba y sus ropas quedaban atrapadas entre las ramas.

Por fin llegó hasta la entrada de su aldea pero lo que vio lo dejo paralizado del terror.

Todo estaba en llamas.

Las casas, los animales, las personas.

Habían unas personas montadas en corceles negros con lanzas y espadas que mataban a cuanto se les atravesara y prendía fuego a lo que se pudiera.

Sus piernas no les respondieron al igual que su voz, pero la imagen de su madre lo regresó bruscamente a la realidad. Corrió  hasta su casa sin que los hombres de negro pudieran verlo. Sin embargo esta también estaba en llamas.

"Madre!!!" gritó desesperado "MADRE!!!"

Caminó por entre las calles hasta que encontró unos gritos que le eran familiares. Demaciado.

"Suéltenme!!"

"Maldita perra!! Tendrás que hacerlo aunque no te guste!!"

"No!!"

Tozokuoh se asomó por una esquina para ver como un par de hombres forcejeaban con su madre. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero los rojizos ojos de su madre hicieron contacto con los suyos dejándolo mudo de pronto.

"Entonces muere!!" gritó uno de los hombres antes de clavar una enorme espada en el pecho de la mujer. Esta lanzó un grito seco antes de desplomarse al suelo. Ambos hombres rieron y caminaron fuera de ahí.

El pequeño permaneció en su lugar con sus ojos dilatado antes presenciar la muerte de su madre. Incluso había olvidado como respirar, todo su alrededor daba vueltas.

Sin saber como dio pasos vacilantes hasta caer sobre sus rodillas hasta donde yacía su madre.

"To…Tozo…kuoh… huye… por favor…" se escuchó la débil voz.

"Mamá!" gritó mientras ponía su cabeza en su regazo. Sus cabellos negro antes tan bien peinados ahora caían descuidadamente sobre las rodillas del peliblanco.

"No… no estés triste… tampoco… guardes… ira ni rencor… hijo mío" dijo la mujer con una triste sonrisa.

"Pero mamá…" sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas amargas. Sollozaba incontrolablemente.

"No busques… venganza… Por favor… es lo último… que… te pido…" dijo  mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su hijo "Se fuerte… honra tu apellido… Yo te prometo… que nunca… te dejaré… y nos volveremos a ver… en el otro mundo… pero tienes que huir de este lugar… por favor… yo siempre… estaré velando por ti… mi amado Tozokuoh…"

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de soltar un suspiro y expirar. El pequeño miró incrédulo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

"No… Mamá… No!!… Mamá!!!... NO!!!!!!!" gritó el pequeño desesperado mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de su madre.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era llorar descontroladamente. Su mente estaba demasiada nublada como para tener un pensamiento razonable y concreto. Lo único que quería en ese instante era dejar de sentir, desaparecer de ese lugar, que le dijeran que todo esto fuera solo un pesadillas, una terrible pesadilla y que lo despertaran de inmediato…

Pero no todo en la vida puede ser como una quisiéramos aunque lo deseáramos con toda nuestra alma…

Entonces la palabras de su madre retumbaron en su cabeza despertándole al máximo todos sus sentido de golpe.

_'Huye!'_

Se limpio sus lágrimas con un movimiento del brazo, deposito un suave beso de despedida en la frente de su madre y se puso de pie con algo de trabajo. Sus piernas le temblaban mucho pero con un fuerte sentimiento de decisión comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar.

Caminó entre las calles cuidándose de evadir a todos los hombres encapuchados. Corría lo más rápido que podía y procuró no distraerse con ninguna imagen atroz que pudiera estar ocurriendo.

Por fin llegó a las afuera de la aldea y los árboles se imponían ante él ofreciéndole un inexorable refugio, pero sin embargo siendo el camino más peligroso el llegar hasta él. Corrió hasta él pero estando a punto de saltar un arbusto e internarse en el lugar, alguien lo detuvo sujetándolo fuertemente del cabello y levantándolo por el mismo para que quedara a la altura de los ojos de otra personas.

"Oh, oh pero miren lo que tenemos aqu

"SUÉLTAME!!"

Tozokuoh se retorcía mientras levantaba sus manos tratando de liberarse del agarre del hombre. Se escucharon pasos y seguidamente una sombría carcajada grupal.

"Vaya que es un valiente" comentó sarcástico uno. Más risas.

"Y ni decir que es muy lindo" el hombre lo tomó por la barbilla pero el peliblanco fue más rápido y atrapó uno de sus dedos con sus dientes. "ARGH!! Maldito mocoso!!" dijo mientras lo aventaba fuertemente contra la pared de una de las casas.

El peliblanco quedó semiinconsciente unos instantes, el golpe lo había aturdido.

"Lo mejor será enseñarle una lección que nunca olvidar

"Si, por que debe saber que esto lo ordenó el poderoso faraón de egipto y tu vasallo debes acatar las órdenes de tu soberano…" los hombres sonrieron entre sadismo y lujuria antes de acercarse al chico.

Tozokuoh e alarmó al sentirlos sobre si y trató de quitarlos pero estos era mucho más fuertes que él. "NO!! QUÍTENSE!! DÉJENME EN PAZ!!!" gritó el chico sin éxito.

Los hombres ya comenzaban a pasear sus sucias manos por todo su cuerpo y habían empezado a levantarle la ropa.

"DEJEN A ESE NIÑO!!" se escuchó una potente y poderosa voz. Los hombres de inmediato soltaron al chico.

"Pero mi general, este chico…"

"No me importa!! Recuerden además lo que nos pidió nuestro faraón y debido a que ustedes se encargaron a eliminar a todos en esta aldea este es el único que nos queda!!" los hombres se vieron entre si e hicieron una reverencia.

"Perdone nuestra inconciencia señor"

"No me sorprende sabiendo que no tienen más de medio cerebro!!" declaró el hombre. Luego miró al chico que estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse "Aten a este niño y colóquenlo en mi caballo"

Los hombres asintieron y tomaron nuevamente a Tozokuoh. "Tú me las pagarás chico!" amenazó uno de ellos.

"SUÉLTENME MALDITOS!! SUÉLTENME LES DIGO!!"

"Y amordácenlo por amor de Ra!! No quiero estar escuchando sus gritos en todo el viaje!!"

--

Todos los jinetes, uno detrás de otro en sus corceles negros, caminaban sin vacilar a través del desierto.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que habían destruido la aldea donde se había criado y se lo habían llevado como esclavo. Él era el único al que se habían llevado y aún no sabía porqué.

Lo habían amarrado y colocado sobre un caballo y obligadlo o ver como mataban a violaban a todas las personas que conocía, para luego quemarlos. No podía quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza y aunque cerrara los ojos los gritos inundaban sus oídos.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar para ver que sería de él, por que por primera vez él no sería capaz de decidir el rumbo de su vida.

Su estómago rugía con hambre. Esos hombre no le daban de comer y tenía que tomar el agua que se le escurría a los caballos de sus bocas.

Finalmente el quinto día pudo ver  como las imponente construcciones de Heliópolis (Cuidad del Sol) se presentaban ante sus ojos.

Había mucha más gente de la que jamás había visto, todas ellas vendiendo, discutiendo, comprando o trabajando.

Recibían con vitoreos a sus 'heroes de guerra'. ¡¿Por qué demonios felicitaban y premiaban a los malditos autores de la masacre de su aldea?! _Todo por culpa del maldito Faraón._

Con todas esas ideas llenando su mente una ira interminable comenzó a crecer dentro de sí.

Cuando por fin llegaron al palacio lo desataron y lo amarraron por las muñecas para que lo pudieran llevar caminando. Entraron a una enorme sala llena de bailarinas y gente con platillos llenos de comida, además de un gran número de estatuas de piedra o de oro.

En el centro había una enorme silla elevada en la que estaba sentado un señor de expresión dura con un sombrero con detalle de oro, a su lado izquierdo un grupo de hombres vestidos con túnicas blancas y sombreros y colares extraños, y a su lado derecho un pequeño chico como de su edad con una túnica blanca y joyería de oro también.

"Mi faraón, hemos completado con éxito nuestra misión encomendada y hemos traído el presente que nos ha solicitado" dijo el general mientras  se inclinaba y empujaba a Tozokuoh a hacer lo mismo.

"Muy buen trabajo, con esto ustedes han asegurado el futuro y bienestar de Egipto" declaró solemne el Faraón.

_¡¿Pero de que demonios habla este viejo?! Destruyeron mi aldea!! ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso benéfico para Egipto?!_ Pensó furioso. No era muy inteligente gritárselo. Habían muchos soldados con espadas que podrían matarlo antes de un  parpadeo. Lo mejor era esperar el momento adecuado.

"Pueden retirarse" declaró el Faraón "Tu, acerca al chico" ordenó a uno de sus esclavos. Ente asintió y caminó hasta el peliblanco tomándolo por la soga y obligándolo a estar frente a frente con el faraón. El esclavo no se atrevía a levantar su vista del suelo pero Tozokuoh lo miraba desafiante.

"¿Te gusta Athemu?" preguntó el Faraón mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico a su lado.

"Parece que no ha comido en mucho tiempo padre!" exclamó el chico. Justo como suponía no era más grande que él.

"Pero eso se puede arreglar. Esclavo, lleva a este chico a los aposentos de el príncipe y dale algo decente para comer"

"Si mi Faraón"

En seguida el hombre se llevó a el peliblanco por uno de los pasillos de palacio.

"Oh vamos Athemu, no está tan mal"

"Bueno, no es lo que esperaba pero es mejor a nada"

--

Lo habían llevado a un enorme cuarto lleno de cojines y sábanas de un material muy suave. Además de estar adornado con columnas pintadas y estatuas, eso sin contar los múltiples adornos de oro. Podía decir que fácilmente su casa cabía como 10 veces en aquel lugar.

Le llevaron un enorme banquete de todo lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Cómo estaba muriéndose de hambre no tuvo tiempo para pensar en su orgullo así que sólo procedió a comer.

Al terminar tuvo más sensatez para pensar sobre su situación.

Al parecer se había vuelto una especie de esclavo del príncipe, y si sus cálculos estaban correctos este no tendría más de 9 años. Sin embargo aún tenía la idea de escaparse de ese lugar…

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelado al joven príncipe. Su cabello era extrañamente negro, rojo y amarillo. Sus ojos de un color amatista casi rojo.

"Ehh… Perdona, es que estaba en mis aburridas clases" dijo el chico mientras se quitaba toda la joyería que lo adornaba "Aunque no lo crees es muy molesto"

Tozokuoh no supo si se refería a sus clases o a la joyería.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el joven príncipe. El peliblanco permaneció en silencio, no sabía si debía responderle o no y no sabía de que manera hacerlo, además por que estaba pensando más en la manera más rápida de salir de aquel lugar.

El príncipe frunció el cejo "¿Qué? ¿Te cortaron la lengua? Te he hecho una pregunta esclavo!"

"Me llamo Tozokuoh" dijo después de un prolongado silencio.

"Vaya por fin te dignaste a decírmelo, el mío es Athemu" dijo el chico tomando asiento. "¿Cuántos años tienes Tozokuoh?"

"… dentro de una luna cumpliré nueve años"

"Oh, yo apenas he cumplido los ocho, hace como 6 lunas" dijo sonriendo "Cómo sea, debes saber que te han traído para que seas mi amigo por que no me había estado permitido hacer amistad con ninguna otra persona" Tozokuoh se sintió furioso al escuchar eso ¿Acaso ese estúpido faraón había asesinado toda su aldea sólo por el estúpido capricho de su hijo? "Mi padre consideró que un esclavo personal estaría bien, aunque no me gustaría llamarte así, lo hice antes por que no respondías y pues lo lamento"

El peliblanco permaneció mirándolo fríamente con los brazos cruzados. Sentía unas irremediables ganas de golpear a ese chico enfrente suyo. Sin embargo una nueva idea surgió en su mente. Tal vez si lograba entablar una especie de amistad con el príncipe podría vengar la destrucción de su aldea… Aunque su madre le haya dicho que desistiera, tenía que hacerse justicia.

--

Había pasado ya un plenilunio desde que conoció a Athemu.

Y justamente ese día era su cumpleaños.

Extrañamente su relación con el joven príncipe no era tan mala como hubiera creído. El chico era un tanto consentido y caprichoso pero en el fondo era una buena persona, o eso era lo que había visto en el transcurso de ese tiempo.

También debía decir que el chico no lo trataba como un esclavo del todo, no era libre pero no lo obligaban a hacer trabajos forzados. Su único deber era el hacerle compañía al joven príncipe.

Incluso llegaba a ver a este como una especie de amigo, y tal vez podría ayudarlo después de todo.

Pasearon por los jardines, montaron a caballo y comieron un gran banquete. Todo lo había ordenado Athemu por el aniversario de nacimiento de su amigo.

Ya era de noche y desde los aposentos de el príncipe miraban las estrellas por los ventanales.

"Les estrellas siempre brillan así tan bonitas, ¿no crees Tozokuoh?" preguntó el joven príncipe mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo. Este permaneció en silencio recordando tristemente como antes podía ver las estrellas en compañía de su madre. "¿Tozokuoh?"

"Hay algo que quiero decirte Athemu" dijo el peliblanco de pronto. El príncipe parpadeó confuso. "No sé que es lo que creas tú de cómo llegué hasta este lugar pero… pero debes saber que yo no nací esclavo"

"Eh?"

"No, yo vivía libre en mi aldea junto con mi madre, y tenía planes de convertirme en un buen pastor y otorgarle a mi madre una vida mejor…" pausa "Claro, éramos pobres pero felices… hasta ese día en que los mataron a todos…"

Athemu permaneció en silencio ante la declaración de su amigo, sus ojos se entornaron de incredulidad "No comprendo lo que me estás diciendo Tozokuoh"

"¿Por qué no? Es simple, tus soldados destruyeron mi aldea y mataron a todas las personas que quería. Yo fui el único sobreviviente mantenido así por que debían traerte un nuevo esclavo para que fuera tu amigo." Explicó viendo el rostro de incredulidad de el príncipe.

"Mentira! Mi padre te compró en un mercado de esclavos! Él me lo dijo, tú naciste huérfano!" reclamó el chico. Tozokuoh permaneció inmóvil ¿Eso le habían dicho?

"Claro que no! lo que te digo es cierto, aunque te hayan escondido la verdad!" el príncipe lo miró con furia.

"¡¿Estás insinuando que mi padre mando a destruir tu aldea sin razón aparente?!"

"Si! Eso fue lo que los soldados me dijeron! Dijeron que eran órdenes del faraón quemar todo y matarlos a todos!" gritó, entonces Athemu le dio un certero golpe el la mejilla.

"No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre! Él vela por el bienestar y el futuro de Egipto! Él es un buen faraón, el mejor que ha habido!!"

"Pero es la verdad!! Él mando a quemar mi aldea!!"

"No blasfemes esclavo, o serás castigado!"

"Ah, ahora soy tu esclavo! Sólo cuando te convenía era tu amigo!"

"¿Crees acaso que voy a creerle antes a un esclavo que a mi padre?"

"Pero si ignoras la verdad jamás será un buen faraón! Te convertirás en un tirano como lo es tu padre!!"

"SILENCIO!!! No toleraré esto ni un minuto más!! GUARDIAS!!" ante el grito del príncipe un par de hombres musculosos aparecieron a la entrada de los aposentos. "Llévenselo y díganle al general que merece un castigo por blasfemar sobre el buen nombre de mi padre" dijo el chico entornando sus ojos amatista en lo rojos de Tozokuoh. "Y después que hagan con él lo que quieran, no quiero volver a verlo pro aquí" terminó dando la espalda mientras los guardias asentían.

"¡¿Qué clase a amistad sostenías, eh Athemu?!" demandó el peliblanco mientras se lo llevaban "Esto no es amistad!! Sólo un teatro que tu capricho formó!! ¡¿Cuánto más planeabas mantenerlo en pie?! DIME!! Eso prueba que jamás tendrás amigos!! No puedes confiar en ellos!! Mírame cuando te hablo Athemu!!! MÍRAME!! ATRÉVETE A ENCARAR DE FRENTE LOS RESULTADOS DE TUS ACTOS!!!"

Las palabras de Tozokuoh aún resonaban en la mente del joven príncipe. No quería llegar a esos límites pero sería muy peligroso tenerlo dentro de palacio. Podía provocar una revuelta en contra del faraón y no podía permitir eso, por que después de todo era su padre primero que nada, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. _Oh Ra, espero haber hecho bien… aunque me siento tan mal…_

--

Lo habían golpeado hasta el cansancio.

Toda su espalda le ardía por los latigazos que había recibido hacía unas horas. Después lo habían metido a un calabozo sin que pudiera moverse sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca.

"Malditos" murmuró tosiendo. Por un instante se preguntó si terminaría muriendo en aquel lugar.

_No_ dijo decisivamente en su mente _No moriré aquí! No puedo permitírmelo!!_

Se intentó levantar pero todos sus miembros estaban adoloridos y temblaban por el cansancio.

Entonces, cuando pensaba cómo podría ponerse peor, las puertas del calabozo se abrieron y entraron un grupo de hombres mirándolo con malicia.

"Pobre pobre chico pero como te había dicho mocoso, mi venganza será ahora…" dijo uno de ellos acercándosele peligrosamente. En cuanto la luz de la luna que se colaba por los barrotes le iluminó la cara Tozokuoh supo inmediatamente que era el mismo tipo que había visto en su aldea.

"Tú…!" dijo pero su voz fue ahogada por que el tipo lo tomó del el cuello bruscamente.

"Es hora de pagar mocoso" dijo mientras lamía el cuello del chico. El peliblanco trató de zafarse pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado con anterioridad, además el hombre era mucho más fuerte que él aunque estuviera en condiciones óptimas.

"Déjame!!" gritó al sentir de nuevo sus manos bajando por su cuerpo "Suéltame maldito!!" reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y le propinó una certera patada en el estómago.

El guardia ahogo un gritó y el pequeño se deshizo del cuerpo que estaba sobre él pero fue golpeado y capturado nuevamente por otros dos.

"Desgraciado bastardo!!"

"Tendremos que enseñarte por las malas" dijo uno antes de sacar una poderosa daga y rasgarle la cara con ella. La sangre brotó a borbotones del lugar afectado. Justo en su mejilla derecha arrebatándole la vista en aquel ojo momentáneamente.

Luego procedió a inclinarse y capturar su labios en un brusco beso forzado.  Tozokuoh trató de resistirse pero otro hombre ya había comenzado a levantarle su túnica y otro le había separado las piernas.

Soltó un gritó ahogado el cual fue aprovechado por el hombre para introducirse lengua en su tierna cavidad.

Los otros hombres ya le habían bajado la túnica cortando los tirantes y la falda la tenía alzada hasta la cintura.

"Mmm, sabes bien, debería decir que el príncipe Athemu si sabe escoger a los esclavos"

"QUÍTENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!!" gritó desesperado aún tratando de liberarse.

"Si, grita, eso lo hace más divertido" dijo otro hombre mientras comenzaba a lamer sus pezones.

"Malditos!! Aléjense de mi!! Déjenme-AH!" el pequeño se arqueó de dolor cuando dos dedos fueron introducidos en su pasaje.  Calientes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a ahogarse entre sollozos. "Déjenme en paz… aléjense… de mi…"

Pero no lo hicieron "Aww, está suplicando"

"Que patético!"

Otro hombre tomó de improvisto el miembro de el chico y comenzó a estimularlo. "N-no detente!!... NO!!" gritó el chico al sentir como su joven cuerpo lo estaba traicionando sintiendo algo sumamente extraño ante el toque de aquel hombre. "Déjenme en paz… MALDICI"N, DÉJENME!!!"

Pero no lo escucharon. Pronto los dedos desaparecieron de su entrada mientras un hombre se posicionaba entre sus piernas. No sabía exactamente que pasaría a continuación pero el miedo no desaparecía.

Y tenía razón. El hombre entró dentro de él salvajemente llenándolo por completo. Tozokuoh gritó fuertemente al sentir como un inimaginable y punzante dolor lo invadía.

Pero no terminaba ahí. El hombre comenzó a moverse dentro de él, cada vez pudo sentir como si mil cuchillos cortaran dentro de sí.

"Te gusta, verdad?" dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el miembro del chico entre sus manos "Admite que te gusta!"

"No… DETENTE …NO!! NO!!" gritaba mientras sentía como su cuerpo volvía a traicionarlo aunque no entendiera muy bien por qué. "DÉJENME!!!!!!!!"

"Le gusta… mugrosa perra, bien que te gusta.." dijo y los otros hombres rieron al ver la erección del chico. El pequeño lloraba odiando a su cuerpo por traicionarlo de aquel modo.

Todo su pequeño cuerpo tembló al sentir como aquel hombre se venía dentro de él.

El guardia salio de él inmediatamente y tomándolo por el brazo se los dio a los demás. "Él es bueno, muy caliente y muy estrecho. Que bueno que lo tuvimos ahora que todavía está fresco"

Los demás hombres rieron y rápidamente decidieron quién sería el siguiente. "Más vale que tengas buenas energías por que esta noche será muy larga"

Y lo fue. Esa noche cinco veces le robaron su virginidad brutalmente. Cinco veces su cuerpo lo traicionó. Cinco veces fue desgarrado desde adentro. Cinco veces gritó y lloró. Cinco veces sin que la tortura terminara.

--

Por fin el último hombre salió del pobre chico dejándolo llorando en el suelo, totalmente roto.

Los demás ya hasta habían llevado algo de comer y reían a carcajadas. A penas si pasaba de la media noche y todavía faltaban muchas horas para que el sol se viera en el horizonte.

"Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo voy por una segunda ronda" dijo uno de los hombres poniéndose en pie y acercándose al pequeño cuerpo.

"Por favor… no… ya déjenme… por favor" sollozó el pequeño.

"Oh, shh shh, no te preocupes, después de todo ya no podrá ser tan malo, te habrás acostumbrado a ellos" sonrió maniáticamente el hombre abriéndole las piernas nuevamente.

"No, no… no!!" dijo el pequeño al sentir como la tortura volvía a empezar. Los demás hombres parecían animarse con la idea del primero.

Pero justo entonces sus ojos rojizos captaron algo en el cinturón del hombre que se inclinaba sobre él. Algo que no tenía la vez anterior.

Un cuchillo.

Un muy bien afilado cuchillo que seguramente había utilizado para cortar su carne.

Un muy bien afilado cuchillo que podía alcanzar sin ningún esfuerzo.

Un muy bien afilado cuchillo que lo invitaba a tomarlo y acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Su mano temblorosa llegó hasta su objetivo mientras el hombre comenzaba a introducirse en él. La sujetó con una fuerza desmesurada y lo retiró del cinto. Luego miró fijamente a los ojos de aquel hombre, el brillo que destilaban era todo menos humano, un brillo diabólico. Sonrió.

"Pero qué..?" fue lo último que pudo decir el hombre antes de que Tozokuoh clavara el cuchillo certeramente en su corazón, atravesándolo justo por la mitad. El hombre trató de gritar pero el peliblanco fue más rápido. Sacó el cuchillo de su pecho y le cortó la garganta, evitando que saliera algún sonido de ella.

El hombre se desplomó muerto sobre el pequeño y este se vio bañado de su sangre. Sus ojos completamente dilatados sin expresión alguna. _Lo hice_ se dijo de pronto _Lo maté. Lo hice!_

Los demás hombres no lo habían notado. Había sido tan rápido y silencioso el asesinato además que ellos estaban alejados bebiendo y hablando.

Tozokuoh no desaprovecho la oportunidad de deslizarse de debajo de aquel hombre y esconderse entre las sombras, después de todo la luz de luna que se colaba por entre los barrotes era lo único que alumbraba el lugar.

"Eh tu!! Ya terminaste?" dijo uno de ellos acercándose al cuerpo y dándole una patada. "Jum, este idiota ya se durmió sobre el chiquillo" Los demás rieron.

"Pues quítalo de ahí imbécil!! Yo aún me quiero divertir con ese pequeño!!"

Más risas y levantó el cuerpo. Pero entonces vio que estaba bañado en sangre y el chico ya no estaba dejado de él. "Que demonios?!" gritó llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué paso?"

Pero no pudo contestar por que al voltearse alguien le había clavado un cuchillo en la espalda a la altura de su corazón. No por nada había prestado suma atención en sus clases de pastoreo sobre donde era el lugar indicado para clavar la daga y matar a la oveja.

El hombre dio un grito ahogado antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, agonizante.

Los demás se pusieron de pie en un instante.

"Maldito mocoso!!!" gritó uno de ellos desenvainando su espada. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, Tozokuoh tenía ventaja sobre ellos, por qué no tenía ni un solo mililitro de alcohol en su sistema y extrañamente podía ver claramente en la oscuridad.

Pocos minutos después el peliblanco respiraba pesadamente en medio del cuarto. Todas sus ropas y su cuerpo estaban manchados de sangre, ya sea o no sea suya.

Los cinco hombres que lo habían violado yacían muertos en todo el piso del lugar. Claramente habían muerto de la manera más sádica y dolorosa.

Sus rojizos ojos con la luz de la luna tenían un brillo espectral que no parecía humano. En su rostro una torcida sonrisa curvada y sin mirar realmente nada.

Sabía que su vida había cambiado para siempre, ya no era el mismo de antes y su vida en la aldea parecía ser meramente un sueño producido por su fantasía… y así se lo haría creer…

Tomó las llaves del lugar y salió del calabozo. Por suerte no había nadie cuidando… bueno, suerte para ellos por que él hubiera terminado matándolos.

Caminó vacilante hasta llegar a unos establos. Allí encontró un potrillo negro muy hermoso. Era perfecto para él, tenía el color de su alma.

Lo desató y se montó de un salto. Luego lo obligó a correr fuera del Heliópolis. Cabalgando toda la noche jurando venganza. Por que esto jamás se le olvidaría. Ni el nombre de aquel faraón ni de aquel príncipe autores de su desgracia…

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

La luna brillaba tan densamente como aquella noche. Eso podía jurarlo.

Incluso los astros celebraban su regreso. Dándole su bienvenida a su manera.

Sonrió torcidamente, justo como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Su corcel negro y fornido relinchaba rompiendo la paz de la noche. Cómo si pudiera haber paz después de ese día, ja! ÉL se encargaría de evitarlo.

Sus ojos rojizos no dejaban el enorme palacio que surgía frente a él. Pasó su mano por entre sus plateados cabellos y luego por su rostro. Se detuvo en la cicatriz que aún guardaba de aquel funesto día. Pero hoy se haría justicia. Hoy se regiría su venganza. Y nadie podría evitarlo.

Llevaba un saco lleno de sus tesoros robados. Un dorado anillo brillaba en su pecho. Su larga capa roja se ondeaba con el viento y su sonrisa de torció aún más.

"Prepárate príncipe de Egipto por que vengo a destruir tu hogar y tu vida justo como tú lo hiciste" risa "Sólo a ajustar cuentas mi querido Athemu, por eso no debes resistirte"

Una maníaca risa cortó totalmente el silencio de la noche. Sin saber entonces que una batalla milenaria estaba a punto de comenzar.

---OWARI---

**N/A TERMINADO AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Lo sé, mucho muy triste T.T Pero me gustó nn JEJEJE **

**Anyway**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Puse mucho esfuerzo escribiendo este fic T.T merezco aunque sea uno solo n.n**

**Aunque este fue un gran logro personal, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten**

**Hasta la próxima!!!**

**Noriko Sakuma Goddess of Hell**

**I LIKE THIS!!!**


End file.
